Series 1 (Episode 2)
Episode 2 is the 2nd episode in Series 1. It originally aired on 15th Feburary 1978. Summary Benny Green is playing football and he kicks his ball far. As he is about to go after it, Mr Mitchell approaches in his car but stops. Mr Mitchell is initially angry with Benny, but he relaxes towards Benny and asks if he's going to try out for the football team. Benny has his PE kit, but no football boots. Tucker Jenkins jumps on Alan and David and is caught by Mr Foster. When Mr Foster asks Tucker his name, Tucker apprehensively gives it him. Mr Foster asks Tucker if he was the one he spoke to in the hall, but Tucker denies it. The boys of form One Alpha are waiting outside the PE changing rooms for Mr Foster. Tucker suggests they go in, but Justin says they probably have to wait for their teacher. When Mr Foster arrives, he asks why they are not changed and tells them to go in. Benny is looking for the changing rooms as Mr Foster holds a meeting with the class to discuss some basic rules. Benny heads into a changing room, without realising it is the girls and he is embarrassed when a class come in. Mr Foster is in the gym and he throws the medicine ball at Tucker without warning and Tucker trips over. Benny enters the gym, without a top or trainers and Mr Foster tells Benny without an adequate strip, he cannot do PE. Benny wants to take part in the football trials after school, so Tucker decides to help him get the rest of a PE kit. Justin reluctantly agrees to lend Benny his shirt with some persuasion from Tucker, but Benny realises he doesn't have any boots and might aswell give up. Alan offers Benny his boots's but Alan is a size 6 whilst Benny is only a size 3. Alan suggests another pair of socks and Tucker suggests packing them with paper. Mr Mitchell ask Benny and Tucker what they are up to and Tucker explains that Benny needs boots or he can't take part in the football trials. Mr Mitchell goes to see Mr Foster and tells him that things are difficult for Benny at home with his father's injury. Mr Mitchell proceeds to tell Mr Foster that Benny played for his last school and made 6 appearances for the under 11 district team. Mr Foster says he cannot allow people to play without a full strip as once he lets one child, he has to let others. Mr Mitchell asks if there were any spare boots, but Mr Foster says they were got rid of the previous term. In registration, Trisha Yates is reading passion magazine, but Mr Mitchell tells her passion can survive until after school. Mr Mitchell then tells the class of Benny's dilemma and asks if anyone has any suggestions on how he can get a pair. Ann wonders if Benny can borrow a pair, but Tucker tells them they have tried that already and Mr Mitchell says they need size 3 boots. Hughes says he could ask their dog as he is keen on sport-because he is a boxer. There is a glimmer of hope for Benny when Margaret Shaw tells Mr Mitchell her brother is little, but when Mr Mitchell asks if Margaret could get home and back, she is unable to. Ann then suggests Benny could borrow her hockey boots as they finish their match before the boys. Benny tries them on and to his delight, they fit. Mr Mitchell tells Ann and Benny to arrange when to meet up for the boots later as the class continue their work from the previous day. In the changing room, Ann hasn't finished her match, so Tucker and Benny decide to carry out their plan for the inspection. Tucker has his boots on, but when Mr Foster passed him, he gave them to Benny. Mr Foster is satisfied and tells them all to be on the field in 5 minutes. Benny hides in the showers as Tucker goes to find Ann. Ann returns from the pitch and Tucker impatiently asks for the boots. Mr Mitchell hopes the bother has been worth it. When Benny arrives on the pitch, Mr Foster notices the footwear and asks Benny how he got past the inspection. Mr Mitchell says he used his initiative. Cast *Brenda Cavendish as PE Tutor *Michael Percival as Mr Mitchell *Roger Sloman as Mr Foster *George Armstrong as Alan Hargreaves *Abigail Brown as Judy Preston *Todd Carty as Tucker Jenkins *Carol Daniels as Margaret Shaw *Lucinda Duckett as Ann Wilson *Gary Fetterplace as David *Michelle Herbert as Trisha Yates *Robert Morgan as Justin Bennett *Terry Sue Patt as Benny Green *Donald Waugh as Hughes Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes